Please, notice me senpai
by NoodleDK
Summary: A silly story of Pewdiepie/Ken/Cry's love triangle. Contains slight smut and crossdressing. rated M to be safe. Felix and Ken return after a costume party and finally admit their suppressed feelings, only to be interrupted by Cry. What will happen now? Will Ken return to Cry?


Ken and Felix stumbled clumsy through the front door of Ken's house. The costume party they had attended had served lots of alcohol but neither Felix or Ken were even tipsy. enjoying each others company had given them all the fun they could have asked for. they had jumped, hugged, joking and laughing all the way home like the silly boys they were.

Ken loosened the tie of his James Bond suit and threw Felix on the sofa so his miniskirt flew up a little. Felix sighted satisfied and hugged a sofa pillow. It had been Kens idea for Felix to dress up as a japanese schoolgirl, but somehow he had now regretted it.

"you know.." Ken said and slipped out of his shoes.

"you shouldn't really have tugged up your skirt for Cry at the party. I think he may get the wrong idea"

Felix sat up and played with one of his pigtails.

"what do you mean? it was just a joke"

He then stood up and walked over to a mirror and smiled at his reflection, who smiled back.

"Felix, you know he have something for you! you can see it by the way he's looking at you"

Felix's smiled faded a little.

"i think it's more _you _he have something for" he said, not acknowledging the jealousy in his voice.

"you don't know him as i do! i.. you know what we had together but it's over now! and.. and you know that i'm just worried, okay?" Ken said and ruffled his hair nervously.

"i would never forgive myself if he ever hurt you.. you're my…" he paused.

"..best friend" he whispered.

Felix's heart sank in his chest. though. if anyone could mask their sad feelings with humor, it was him.

"yeah.. i understand. but hey, it was pretty fun wasn't it?" he asked and looked over his shoulder as he playfully tugged up in his tiny skirt. From where Ken was standing he could see that Felix wasn't wearing much under the fabric.

He quickly covered his nose and looked away as a massive nosebleed would have erupted, if he had taken anymore of Felix's amazing ass in.

Felix laughed and turned his head back again.

Ken could no longer hold himself back. He knew there was a huge chance that Felix would hate him for it, but he could no longer suppress these massive feelings inside his own marvelous body.

He snuck up behind felix and embraced him from behind.

"k..ken?" felix asked nervously. completely confused.

when he felt his ass being grabbed and squeezed lightly he slightly panicked.

"Ken! st.. stop, what are you..?" he got cut off by ken, that gently pressed two fingers over felix's rosey lips.

"shh.. hush now, little pie boy" ken whispered huskily.

Felix was taken in by Kens warm and his glories deep voice. He let himself be swept away by Ken who leaned in for a kiss. Felix closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Ken's shoulders and was about to return the kiss as they were interrupted by loud knocking on the door.

"dammit" Ken whispered and went to get the door and ask whoever it was to get the hell out of here, leaving Felix longing and unsatisfied.

Ken opened the door.

"Will you please leave?" he asked before he even saw who it was. He was left stunned by the sight that met him.

It was Cry!

"C..cry?"

"Ouch. That was pretty harsh, Ken! Even when i came all the way here to take you back!" Cry said and walked past Ken and inside, while acting as if he was hurt.

"what are you doing here, cry?" Ken asked, still holding the door handle in hope Cry would leave.

"come on, Ken! you almost sound like you don't want me to be here!" Cry said gave Felix the elevator look while smirking.

"maybe because i DON'T want you here. please leave."

"You two left the party so quickly, that i almost thought you were at it, already." He said and used the cane from his dracula costume to lift up a little in Felix's skirt. Felix quickly retreated though and tried to tug down in the way to small shirt that didn't cover his well tanned and cute belly. For the first time that evening, Felix suddenly felt incredibly naked.

Ken hurried over and stood between them to protect Felix from Cry's hungry eyes. Ken and Cry shared óne look and then Cry knew.

"Oh.. i interrupted something, didn't i?" he grinned.

"well good, because if i found out you that you had been going around and whoring yourself out, i would be forced to sincerely punish you" Cry finished and lifted his eyebrows.

Felix's face turned bright red and Ken grew more angry.

"you leave.. now!" Ken ordered.

All of sudden Cry pulled in Ken's tie until their faces were only inches from each other.

"don't act like you have already gotten over me! You know as well as i that you cannot resist me!" he said and grinned once agains Ken, who trembled under the touch. An unwanted quiet moan escaped from Ken's lips and he felt the guilt and shame twisting his insides.

"heh" Cry smirked again.

No matter how much Ken tried to tell himself that he didn't feel anything for Cry, he could never resist Cry's incredible charm and his massive weapon. That weapon that could make any man or woman to submit him.

"ken.." Felix's hurtful voice woke up Ken from his trance.

"no!" he said and pushed Cry away.

"i've already decided! I wanna be with Felix!" Ken said and turned to Felix and wiped some tears of the mans face.

"that.. if he also chose me." he finished.

Felix blushed like a little girl and was suddenly very embarrassed. Though he would NEVER hand Ken over to Cry!

"Oh Ken, YES! yes i chose you too!" He blurted out and swung his arms around Ken's neck. He dug his face into Ken's shirt. He'd never felt so happy in his life.

Ken almost cried. Felix was finally his! after all this time! if Cry hadn't been there, he would claim Felix body on the spot.

Ken realised his mistake of letting Cry out of his sight, as his own tie was turned around his neck and the edges was tied tightly around Felix's wrists.

"What? What is happening?" Felix asked and tugged in the fabric, only to earn a choking sound from Ken.

"Easy there, kitty..." Cry said and walked around them and behind Felix.

"..You don't wanna choke him, do you?" Cry finished and began to fondle Felix's behind, who gasped in surprise.

"A thong? how naughty… i didn't get to see it very clearly at the party, so i hope you don't mind me touching a little bit now?"

Ken was furious and didn't care about that stupid tie. He tried to somehow walk around Felix so he could beat up Cry, but was stopped by Felix, when the tie began to tighten around his neck. .

Felix grabbed Ken's hair and pulled himself closer to Ken.

"No Ken! you'll choke!" he pleaded.

In the meantime, Cry had lifted up in Felix's skirt so that his whole backside was exposed. He had to admit.. that Felix had the most amazing ass he'd ever seen. And the thong just made it even more sexy.

Ken lifted his hands to untie the knot. Cry reacted fast and lifted his cane over his head, as if to hit Felix. Ken took the warning and let his hands fall again.

"good boy." Cry praised.

"what? what happened?" Felix asked.

"you know.. i'm pretty angry that you stole my man from me, Felix." Cry said.

"i guess i'll have to punish you too" he smirked.

"let's begin with something easy. let's see.. hmm." Cry began as the two men finally stilled and tried to listen to the only person who was able to free them.

"I am going to claim your both before this night is over.. so how about you begin to beg for some of my attention, kitty?"

Felix turned his head so he could see cry's expression. He wasn't happy about his exposed backside but he could not move or else Ken would be in trouble.

"say: please, notice me senpai." Cry ordered and began to fondle Felix again.

"what? no way!" Felix refused and looked at Cry as if he was insane.

That just made Cry angry. Hard, he slapped across Felix's buttocks, which earned a surprised moan from Felix.

At first Ken got angry, until he saw how Felix blushed over having moaned over a spanking.

"I said: say please, notice me senpai." Cry repeated and slapped Felix again. And again. Each time drawing moans from Felix, who tried to suppress himself. Cry loved the way Felix's buttocks turned slightly pink, as if they were blushing too.

In the meantime, Ken was watching the erotic view of his lovers flushed face and listening to the beautiful sound of his voice.

"K..Ken.. i…. i can't.." Felix stuttered as Cry continued to assault his behind.

"it's okay babe. I'm here." Ken cupped Felix's cheek as tears began to shine in Felix's eyes. They shared a deep kiss before their lips parted only to still be connected by a shiny string of saliva.

After the next slap, Felix could no longer hold it.

"Pl.. PLEASE, NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Felix screamed at the top of his lungs.

He then moaned loudly as Cry finished him off with one last and hard slap. Felix pressed his chest into Ken's and trembled for a moment before he stilled. He panted heavily and fought to keep himself up so he wouldn't hurt Ken.

"di… did you just….. from a slapping?" Ken asked in surprise.

Felix hid his face in Ken's shirt out of shame. Cry then began to laugh.

"oh.. we three are surely gonna have lots of fun from now on" he said and walked over to Ken.

"what do you mean?" Ken asked.

"oh, what did i say?" Cry asked and grabbed Ken's face with one hand and sealed the mans lips with his own.

Still holding Ken's face, Cry finished.

"I already said, that i would claim both of you."


End file.
